


Little Wolf Plush

by NeoCortex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th grade Derek gave 2nd grade Stiles a little black wolf plushie for Valentine’s Day because he hurt Stiles' feelings when he forgot/didn't know he was supposed to get Stiles something that day.</p><p>Derek never thought Stiles would keep it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf Plush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverloveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elementary School Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850419) by [Silverloveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless). 



> I wrote this because I was inspired by Silverloveless' fic Elementary School Blues. I got the idea that maybe Derek is over at Stiles' place one day and happens to see the little wolf and fluff ensues.  
> But then Season 4 happened and that gave me this idea.  
> So I gift this fic to Silverloveless and I pray that they like it.
> 
> From me to you all, love and good reading~  
> Enjoy~

The newly de-aged Derek was sitting in Stiles' room waiting for the aforementioned Stiles and Scott to come back upstairs. The two- with the help of Lydia and minimal help from Kira and Malia- had explained everything to him. It was confusing and a lot of it left him with an ache in his chest and gut. His family was gone, his uncle was a psycho, and his only surviving sister was now safely tucked away in some unknown location.

As the two discussed "contingency plans" in the kitchen- and Stiles spazzed out about something or another- Derek spun around in the Pollock’s computer chair.

Derek didn't remember much about what happened to him- but he did remember that as a teenager he was always bored if he didn't have something to do. And this definitely constituted as nothing to do.

As Derek spun out of boredom his eyes tracked across the room with his motions. He learned a lot of things about the room's owner as he did so. Stiles had an eclectic taste in music, movies, and books. His room may have been a bit of a mess- with the clothes overflowing the hamper by the door, the books falling all over the shelves, the sheets on the bed being a mass of mess, and papers all over the desktop- but there seemed to be an order to everything.

Another spin had Derek's eyes passing over the bed again and that's when he saw it.

Under the pillow Derek can see sticking out a black nose with bright glassy blue eyes set on either side of the muzzle. A frown creases his brow and he stops the chair. Getting up now he walks over and pulls the small stuffed canine out from under the pillow.

Stiles and Scott walk in to see Derek standing beside Stiles' bed with the wolf plush in hand and a strange look on his face.

"Derek?" The newly de-aged teen looked to the door with an expression mixed of confusion for having found the plush, fear at being caught snooping around, and something else that neither Scott nor Stiles knew how to read.

When he didn't speak but just looked back to the plush in his hands Stiles stepped into the room fully and over to the bed, "Derek?" He framed the other's name as a question again and waited.

"I gave this to you..." He felt Stiles stiffen at his side- whether in shock or fear he didn't know, "I was in the 4th grade and you were in the 2nd." His eyes stayed on the toy as he turned around and sat on the bed. "I remember being really confused and even a little upset when you ran up to me and declared that we were broken up." He huffed out a small laugh and shook his head, "I got home after school that day and my mom said I looked constipated because I had this expression of confused anger all over my face."

He heard Scott snort from the door and could hear a grin in his voice, "Oh so that's a regular look for you, even as a kid?" He wasn't looking but he could feel and hear Stiles beside him- he'd joined him when Derek sat down- turn to pin Scott with a look and what sounded like a hiss of irritation.

"I told her what happened- from the day you ran up to me and insisted I be your Valentine to that day." A small smile crept across his lips at the memory now, "She took me to get this. I remember picking it out and telling her that I didn't know why but it was perfect." He looked up at Stiles now who was staring at him in wonder, "I didn't know that you'd keep it so long."

Stiles looked down at the plush now and then back to Derek's face, "Why wouldn't I?" Derek turned his head to look at him and Stiles grinned a bit, “It was a gift from my very first boyfriend.” That caused Scott to groan from the door and Derek to grin and blush.

And Stiles thought that was a rather good win for a night like tonight.


End file.
